Various pharmaceutical uses of ammonium compounds have long been recognized. For example, the following ammonium compounds (as listed in Hackh's Chemical Dictionary, 4th Ed. McGraw-Hill, New York pages 37-40) have the following medicinal uses as indicated therein. Ammonium acetate is used as an antipyretic and diaphoretic antidote in formaldehyde poisoning; ammonium benzoate has been used as an antipyretic, diuretic and alternative; ammonium bromide is used to treat neuralgia; ammonium carbamate is used as a stimulant; ammonium carbonate carbamate (Hartshorn salt) is used as a heart stimulant; ammonium chloride is used as an expectorant, stimulant diuretic or disphoretic, as well as externally; ammonium formate is used as an antiseptic; ammonium hypophosphite is a nerve tonic; ammonium thiosulfate can be used as an antiseptic, ammonium iodide is used to treat syphilis and leprosy; ammonium persulfate is used as a disinfectant; ammonium phosphate can be used as an antirheumatic; ammonium salicylate is used as an antirheumatic, antipyretic, expectorant, and bactericide; and ammonium valerate is a hypnotic, sedative, and tonic. Ammonium thiosulfate has long been a standard industrial commodity, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,168 to Ziegler indicates that U.S. consumption of ammonium thiosulfate totaled 30,000 tons per year at the time of such patent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,428 to Jayawant and U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,793 to Netzger et al. indicates that ammonium thiosulfate has long been employed as a photographic fixer.
A publication entitled "Testing for a `Sobering Pill`," DOT HS-801 208 (1974), available from National Technical Information Service, Springfield, Va. 22151, discloses that a number of compounds, including ammonium chloride, were investigated to determine their potential for blocking or neutralizing the effect of alcohol on a human brain. While the most effective amethystic agent (a preventive antidote of drunkenness) found was L-dopa, with respect to ammonium chloride, which has a relatively low molar pH in aqueous solution, the publication concludes that ammonium chloride does not appear to act as an amethystic agent.
None of the reference teaches the use of the compositions of the present invention as a treatment for alcoholism or eliminating and preventing alcohol intoxication or the manifestations of alcohol intoxication.